There have been numerous attempts, of which I am aware, to fabricate a wrench which combines the ability to be adjustable for use with various sized workpieces and the convenience of being fabricated for use as a single unit. Unfortunately, all of the proposed wrenches are disadvantageous in that they either: have loose pieces which may be lost and which present storage problems; are large, bulky and require extra amounts of storage space; and/or are expensive to fabricate. Also, these proposed wrenches are often either difficult to use and to adjust, or require the individual to employ both hands during the use thereof.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there remains a need for a wrench which is fabricated for use as a single unit and which is adjustable for use with various sized workpieces.